Aikatsu! Photo on Stage!!
is the 2nd mobile app of the Data Carddass Aikatsu! arcade series. Published by Bandai Namco Entertainment, the game was released on January 27, 2016.Majority of the information on this page belongs to Aikatsu! Wiki. On 2018-05-08, It was announced that will be end service on July 11, 2018. thus making the game impossible to play. This game has been shut down. But you can redeem the Shiny stars. Information *'Price': Payment required for in-app purchases *'Genre': Idol Life Trial Live Simulation *'System': iOS; Android **iPhone 4S to iPhone 6S **iPad, iPad Air, iPad Mini *'Purchase Method': App Store/Google Play Game Live Simulation Using the Aikatsu! Photo System, images of idols in different coords will be available for you to create your own unit and to perform in live stages. Story Mode The app comes with numerous original stories for users to play. Photokatsu Final Live The last scenario before ending of July 2018. *Scenarios 1 ~ 7 Wings of Stars Series * Wings of Stars ① - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 * Wings of Stars ② - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 * Wings of Stars ③ - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 * Wings of Stars ④ - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 * Wings of Stars ⑤ - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 Four Star Academy * Yume Nijino - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 * Laura Sakuraba - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 * Hime Shiratori - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 * Tsubasa Kisaragi - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 * Yozora Kasumi - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 * Yuzu Nikaido - Scenarios 1 ~7 * Ako Saotome - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 * M4 - Scenarios 1 ~ 5 Starlight School *Ichigo Hoshimiya - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 and 1.5, 3.5, 5.5, 7.5 *Aoi Kiriya - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 and 1.5, 3.5, 5.5, 7.5 *Ran Shibuki - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 and 1.5, 3.5, 5.5, 7.5 *Otome Arisugawa - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 and 1.5, 3.5, 5.5, 7.5 *Yurika Tōdō - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 and 1.5, 3.5, 5.5, 7.5 *Sakura Kitaōji - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 *Kaede Ichinose - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 *Starlight School - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 and 1.5, 3.5, 5.5, 7.5 *Akari Ōzora - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 *Sumire Hikami - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 and 1.5, 3.5, 5.5, 7.5 *Hinaki Shinjō - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 and 1.5, 3.5, 5.5 *Juri Kurebayashi - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 and 1.5, 3.5, 5.5, 7.5 *Akari Ōzora (Daily Life) - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 *Sumire Hikami (Daily Life) - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 *Hinaki Shinjō (Daily Life) - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 *Rin Kurosawa - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 *Madoka Amahane - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 *Nono Daichi・Lisa Shirakaba - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 *Shion Kamiya - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 *Hikari Minowa - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 *Passionate✮Jalapeño - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 Dream Academy *Seira Otoshiro - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 *Kī Saegusa - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 *Sora Kazesawa - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 *Maria Himesato - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 *Dream Academy - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 and 1.5, 3.5, 5.5 Special *Mizuki Kanzaki - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 and 1.5, 3.5, 5.5, 7.5 *Mikuru Natsuki - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 *Miyabi Fujiwara - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 *Kokone Kurisu - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 *2wingS - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 *Tristar - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 *AIKATSU! STYLE for Lady - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 *Boy's Party - Scenarios 1 ~ 5 Memories * Revive! 2wingS - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 * Chocolate and Growth☆Choco Pop Detectives! - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 * Surprise Poppin' Day☆ - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 * Blooming☆Doll Festival - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 * Soleil & Luminas Live! - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 * Please Venus!! - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 * The Secret Tea Party - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 * Miracle! WM - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 * Enjoy☆DreAcarnival - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 * Cute June Brides - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 * Beat! Dance Audition - Scenarios 1 ~ 11 * Happy Summer Collection - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 * Full of Memories! Summer Festival! First Half - Scenarios 1 ~ 11 * Full of Memories! Summer Festival! Second Half - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 * Aikatsu☆Island - Scenarios 1 ~ 11 * Shine! Dancing Diva - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 * Stylish Thief☆Swallowtail - Scenarios 1 ~ 11 * Halloween Master Operation - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 * Vampire☆Panic - Scenarios 1 ~ 11 * Challenge! The Moon and the Sun - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 * Holding! Big PowaPuri Festival - Scenarios 1 ~ 11 * Aikatsu☆Christmas - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 * The Grand Opening! Photokatsu Koh-haku - Scenarios 1 ~ 11 * Aikatsu! New Year - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 * Starlight☆Snow Festival - Scenarios 1 ~ 11 * Thanks☆Chocolat - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 * Rhapsody of the Desert Moon - Scenarios 1 ~ 11 * The Shining Take-off - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 * Vivid ♪ Enhancement Camp - Scenarios 1 ~ 11 * The Secret Starlight Queen Party - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 * Descent of the Tundra Songstress! - Scenarios 1 ~ 11 * Formation☆Photokatsu8 - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 * Cool! Naughty Detective Police - Scenarios 1 ~ 11 * Blooming! Cosmos - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 * Summer Star☆Carnival - Scenarios 1 ~ 11 * It's summer! It's the ocean! - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 * Summer Star☆Carnival - Scenarios 1 ~ 11 * Aikatsu Melody! - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 * Hattori Tours ~Aikatsu! Travel Journal~ - Scenarios 1 ~ 11 * When the outro ends... - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 * Sparkling Cheer Girl - Scenarios 1 ~ 11 * Aikatsu! Quest - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 * Challenge! The Queen of Roses - Scenarios 1 ~ 11 * Night♡Dream C - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 * Burn Vanilla Chili Pepper Fist! - Scenarios 1 ~ 11 * Christmas Eve's Aikatsu! - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 * New Year Hidden Talent Convention - Scenarios 1 ~ 11 * The Glittering New Year - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 * Pirates of Idol! - Scenarios 1 ~ 11 * Go forth Soleil! - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 * The Aikatsu! Land of Dreams and Magic - Scenarios 1 ~ 11 * Mechanical Doll - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 * A Masquerade Under the Mask - Scenarios 1 ~ 11 * Idol Universe War "Ozoracon Z" - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 * Photokatsu Restaurant - Scenarios 1 ~ 11 * The Rainbow-Colored Promise - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 * Spread Out! The Magic of Unit - Scenarios 1 ~ 7 Song List Original Songs *Chameleon Talk★ *Sentimental Berry *Dramatic Girl *Please Venus *Dream Ballon *Aoi Ichigo *Summer-Colored Butterfly *GLAMOUROUS BLUE *Glittering Messenger *Gothic・Rock 'n'・Rose *♡Powa×PuRi×Power♡ *Christmas☆Starlight *Dream Reception *Thrilling Matador∞ *Star Heart *Sweet Sweet Girls' Talk *Sparkling Declaration *Floor of the Starry Sky *RED MOUNTAIN *Aikatsu Melody! *Jewel Star Friendship☆ *Rainbow-Colored Encore *Good day, Good night *Chocolat Show・Time *Thrilling Antenna *Sunny Day Little Sunday *Magic Smile *Forbidden Hide & Seek *Cosmic・Stranger *We are STARS!!!!! *Ragtime of the Moonlit Night Pre-released Songs :: *Idol Activity! *Signalize! *Calendar Girl *prism spiral *Diamond Happy *KIRA☆Power *Glass Doll *Du-Du-Wa DO IT!! *Let's Aikatsu! *SHINING LINE* *Trap of Love *Ponytail After School *Happiness on the same Earth *Hirari/Hitori/Kirari *Magical Time *Kira・pata・shining *Aurora Princess *Precious *Adult Mode *Good morning my dream *Passion flower *Light Pink Day Tripper *Tutu・Ballerina *Lovely Party Collection *Original Star☆彡 *START DASH SENSATION *lucky train! *Love Like Caramelize *MY SHOW TIME! *Promise Carat *Eternally Flickering Flame *Friend *fashion check! *Midnight Skyhigh *Trap of Love Hikari ver. *Take Me Higher *Happy Crescendo *Shining Sky on The G String *Start Line! *Aikatsu☆Step! *Miracle Force Magic *Poppin' Bubbles *episode Solo *Future Transit *Kiss of the Alice Blue *August Marina *Emerald Magic *STARDOM! *Halloween Night Magic *Bon Bon Voyage! *The Wasteland's Miracle *Hello! Winter Love♪ *Move on now! *Please Mary *Our Miracle *Happy☆Punch **New・Chocolate Case **Pretty Pretty **Lovely☆Bomb **Hello New World **Smiling Suncatcher **LOVE GAME **Thrilling Dream **Enchanted Party **Summer Tears Diary **Moonlight destiny **Tarte・Tatin **Arabian Romance **Hello Hello **Dreaming bird **One Step **Hey! little girl **Queen of Roses **Chica×Chica **Angel Snow **Forever Dream **Wake up my music In-App Purchases *Shining Star **Used when purchasing "Special Going Outs" (recruiting) Game Events Cardlist Gallery Video File:アイカツ!のアプリゲーム【アイカツ!フォトonステージ!!】 PV File:アイカツ!のアプリゲーム【アイカツ!フォトonステージ!!】 PV第2弾 External Links *Official Mobile Webpage *Official Twitter References Category:Android Games Category:Data Carddass Aikatsu! Category:Mobile Apps Category:Official Games